False Prophecy
by Sirius Potter2
Summary: Harry grows a strong bond with Remus, alot of training, alot of big battles. HHR RLL GD
1. Chapter 1

False Prophecy

By: Sirius Potter

Chapter 1

Of Age

The alarm clock in the smallest room next to the smallest bed at number 4 Privite Drive rang loudly as it was now midnight. The Boy Who Lived was no longer a boy. Harry Potter was now legally a fully fledged wizard.

Harry rose out of his bed happy now that he could leave this place for good, but still there was no joy on his face. In the past two years he had lost his godfather and now his beloved headmaster. If that wasn't bad enough it was now time to start his journey to destroy arguably the most powerful evil wizard of all time.

Harry pointed his wand at his trunk and murmured the charm to shrink it under his breath. He slowly walked over to the small barley an inch long trunk and put it into his pocket. He then walked over to Hedwigs cage, told his faithful owl to wait for him at the Weasley's, she left and he repeated the much useful charm and shrunk her cage and placed it in his other pocket. "Accio Firebolt" Harry said softly he did not want to disturb the last of his relatives.

Harry walked over to his window opened it, right before he jumped out to take off he paused for a second 'There is something different about doing magic now, it seems easier, but yet harder and more powerful at the same time. Oh well' Harry thought to himself and shrugged it off.

It was another cold summer for England, Harry along with every other non-muggle knew the answer to this, Dementors were at large, probably more so then ever now that Dumbledore was gone, and thus that would mean that The Order of the Phoenix would be in disarray. Luckily for Harry the large cloak he was wearing to conceal his identity also worked very well to keep him warm.

The journey was very long and uneventful, still Harry preferred it to any other means of transportation. He touched down in an abandoned alley close to the leaky cauldron. He shrunk his broom down and walked very briskly to the Leaky Cauldron. The place was virtually empty except for a couple of dark evil looking figures where occupying a small table at the far wall, they paid no attention to Harry. "I would like a room" Harry said to the young attractive barmaid, one whom luckily Harry had never seen.

"It is a little more because of such the late time 2 Galleons for tonight, one more for each night."

Harry threw down five galleons "I only want 2 nights, the extra is to make sure I'm not disturbed."

She took the money and said "You got it honey room 8, my name is Jane by the way, if you get ah shall I say lonely I will be done here all night." She then winked at Harry

"Ah, thanks I will keep that in mind." Harry said awkwardly he couldn't help but think of Ginny, and Hermione when she said that. 'Why Hermione though' Harry thought to himself. None the less he headed up to his room.

There was nothing special about room eight, a bed, a fireplace, a small desk and chair and that was about it. Harry pointed his wand at the door, and then the fireplace saying softly the only locking concealing charms he knew, which wasn't much. He made a mental note to himself to buy a couple books tomorrow on it along with the rest of his much needed supplies. With his wand in hand Harry climbed into bed and went to sleep.

Harry woke up very late in the morning the next day, he slowly rolled over in the small but yet comfortable bed and stifled a small yawn. As soon as he glanced down at his watch and realized he over slept and that he better get his arse in gear if he wanted to get all of his shopping done, and pass his apparation test. Harry threw his large cloak over him placed his wand in his pocket and set of to Gringotts

The newly adult wizard couldn't help but feel the tenseness inside Diagon alley, there were very few visitors, even of those people there Harry couldn't help but noticed that they seemed to have an almost evil aura surrounding them. There was also an occasional group of Aurors standing guard at various corners they stuck out like a sore thumb in their bright blue uniforms, Harry couldn't help but almost feel sorry for them, surely they would not stand much of chance being paired in only twos. As Harry finally reached the doors to Gringotts he noticed that it was busier then he had ever seen, he scanned the crowd and noticed a flaming red head and knew it must be Bill. Harry quietly sneaked up behind him and stuck his wand in Bills back and said softly "Gotcha buddy"

Bill jumped and spun around quickly ready to fire a curse off, but instantly recognized the voice and said "Harry?"

"Hey Bill is there someplace we can go that is a bit more private?" Harry asked immediately feeling stupid for his small prank as he was now starting to get noticed.

"Yeah follow me" Bill said and lead Harry into a small back room and as soon as he knew they were left alone he continued "What in the bloody hell are you doing here by yourself!"

"Don't worry about me I'm fine no one noticed me and I am only going to be here long enough to get some supplies then I am going to go take my apparation test."

"I guess your concealed pretty good in that giant cloak of yours, well at least until you pulled that stupid prank back there." Bill could tell Harry felt pretty silly for his lapse of judgment and quickly added "Happy birthday, when are you coming to the burrow?"

"I will be there in time for breakfast tomorrow, but Bill what are you doing here? Why aren't you off breaking curses somewhere?"

"Oh that's a very simple answer Harry, I am here standing guard for extra security, or at least I'm supposed to be" Bill flushed and his ears turned red just like Ron's do.

"Its ok Bill I promise not to tell anyone that I managed to sneak up behind you like that." Harry said with a small chuckle.

Bills face immediately lit up and responded "In that case…" He then pointed his wand at the door and small disgruntled goblin immediately busted in.

"Yes Mr. Weasley what can I get for you?" The disgruntled goblin asked with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.

"Could you please get my friend Mr. Potter some of his money so he doesn't need to wait in line?"

"Certainly Mr. Weasley anything for you sir." The Goblin almost spit his answer out and then continued with a more pleasant attitude toward Harry. "How much would you like Mr. Potter?"

"Ah… well kind of a lot I guess, I really don't want to make any extra trips, so how about fifty Galleons, Sickles, and knuts?" Harry asked and then quickly added "If that isn't to much trouble." He then handed his key over and the Goblin left.

"Sorry for his attitude Harry he really doesn't like wizards or any humans for that matter."

"Its no problem, from what I can remember of History of Magic almost all Goblins are like that, it must be tough working with them all the time."

"Oh it really isn't much of a hassle, once you work with them long enough you earn mutual respect for each other, you have to be careful Harry, Goblins are tough, they are at least as strong as any wizard some more some less."

Harry opened his mouth to respond but before he could say anything the goblin returned with a large sack of money for Harry, and then quickly parted.

"Well as long as you got that now I am sure you must be on your way, and I need to get back to work come on I will walk with you to the door."

Harry left Gringotts feeling a little better, it was always nice talking to Bill, he really didn't get much of a chance to talk to him last holiday since Fleur was always around him, and occupying his time. Realizing that he was running short on time he bought a lot of potion supplies at the apothecary (He couldn't help but think that carrying a couple of healing potions around with him would be useful). He then bought four books at Flourish and Botts basically about advanced defensive magic. He even snuck into Knocktern alley and bought two books at a very dark, dirty, and dangerous shop. After all of the shopping was done he set off back to his room, opened one of the books from Flourish and Botts to look for a couple of spells to prevent anyone from breaking in. Not sure how much good it would really do considering anyone could buy the books and then know the protection spells, still Harry figured it was better then nothing and put them in place. He then grabbed some of the complimentary floo powder and stepped into the fireplace and yelled "Ministry of Magic."

After the sickening sensation of traveling by the Floo Network subsided he nearly crashed to his knees but managed to catch himself, and stepped into the Ministry of Magic Entrance. Harry noticed that there were about a dozen fireplaces to each side of the one he just stepped out of, people were getting out of a few of them and entering other ones. Once he had fully collected himself he walked toward the nearest information desk, and approached a rather large mean looking middle aged witch.

"Excuse me madam, but where can I go for my apparation test?" Harry asked

"One moment please." She told Harry not even looking up at him, she was to busy listening to a show on her wizard radio. "Ok, I'm sorry but there are no tests until October 31'st." She responded once a commercial came on.

"But I can't wait that long!" Harry quickly responded

"I am sorry but you are going to have wait, all you can do is go sign up for it now." She added but then quickly lost interest in Harry and went back to her programs.

"Excuse me but where do I go for that." Harry figured it would do him no good to argue with her she couldn't do that he would wait tell he was in the right department.

The middle aged witch did not respond, she was too busy with her programs.

"Excuse me….. Excuse me….. EXCUSE ME!" Still nothing, Harry sighed and then pulled his wand out "REDUCTO!" Her radio blew into a million pieces.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! SECURITY!" She yelled and instantly there were three loud pops, and three aurors surrounded Harry and sent stunners at him.

Harry instinctively rolled away and avoided two of them and a quick shield charm blocked the third. Before they could fire anything else Harry quickly said "Hold on a second!" He then removed his giant cloak and reveled to everyone that it was Harry Potter whom they had just tried to stun.

"MERLINS BEARD! We're so sorry Mr. Potter, what can we do for you sir?" The lead Auror asked

Harry hated using his name to get what he needed, but sometimes you have to take advantage of what you have. "I am trying to find out where I can go to sign up for apparation lessons but this lady here" Harry paused and pointed his wand at the large middle aged women, he then continued "Is too busy listening to her programs to help me!"

"I am very sorry for any inconvenience sir, please follow me I will take you there." The lead Auror said and started to walk and motioned for Harry to follow.

"Wait hold on one second." Harry said, then turned pointed his wand at the fragments of the large middle aged witches radio and said the incantation and it instantly repaired itself. "There no harm done, now lead the way." Harry said he was really surprised at himself for how confident he felt today, he figured it was just because it was his birthday.

"Yes sir." The lead Auror said and lead Harry to the apparation department office, as soon as they got there he then added "Sorry about trying to stun you back there, great job avoiding them back there like that, I have never seen reflexes like that before, you should consider joining the International Dueling League."

"International Dueling League? Never heard of it." Harry responded he was rather intrigued.

"Oh its really great, they just started it a couple of years ago, its growing really fast in popularity, I'm a ref sometimes on the weekends, if you want I can have my boss send you a letter or a catalog or something."

"Yeah sure that would be great." Harry said a little awkwardly, he couldn't believe any Auror would have free time with Voldemort on the loose, and he really didn't have time to duel for fun himself, but some information on it could always be useful.

"Again sorry for about earlier and I will get that stuff out to you as soon as possible, good bye Mr. Potter." And with that the Auror walked away.

As soon as his conversation with the nameless Auror was finished he knocked on the door to the apparation office. After about a few minutes of waiting, a small and very old looking wizard appeared.

"What can I help you with young man?"

"I turned seventeen today, and I need to take my apparation test."

"We have no open test days until October 31'st, you may sign up now and reserve a spot but either way you will have to wait tell then, there is a sign up sheet in the main entrance. Thank you." And with that the man started to close the door.

"NO!" Harry yelled, he was determined, he had to start his mission, that his former headmaster had entrusted to him.

"You can't just say no" He then glanced up at Harry's scar and continued "I don't care if you are the chosen one, you must follow the rules!"

"GOOD FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE! NO ONE CARES IF IM THE CHOSEN ONE!" Harry roared, but then calmed down and kindly added "I am taking my apparation test today, I am on a mission from the late great Albus Dumbledore."

"Well tell me what it is and I can see if I can help you."

"It's a secret one."

"Well then I can't do anything to help you, sorry"

"I'm not going to get mad at you because, you have no say over it, so just put this down, and in my file or whatever you need too. Write down that I can apparate just fine, won't take test, already have Voldemort after me so a couple of Aurors trying to get me for breaking this dumb rule can't hurt. Thank you very much good bye." And with that Harry turned and disapparated.

There was a loud pop, and Harry appeared in his room at the leaky cauldron. The sensation was as sickening as ever, he couldn't believe that he had fought for the right to do something that he hated so much. He also couldn't believe how he acted today, he was more direct and even cocky. Was it wrong? No not really he thought, he wasn't in school so he didn't need to follow the professors rules, and its not like he was mean, he tried being nice at first each time, and he was doing it for good, this was for his mission to kill Voldemort. Oh well its all for the good, he finished up his reflecting and opened up one of his new books to the section on dueling multiple enemies at once, and read that tell he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

False Prophecy

Chapter 2 Summer Bliss

By: Sirius Potter

Harry woke up very early the next morning, Dueling poses and spells still ringing throughout his brain. Harry gave one quick yawn, and started to pack up his things. He shrunk everything down and placed them in his pockets. He threw his large cloak on and exited his room and walked down the stairs.

"I'm checking out of room 8." Harry said to Tom the barkeep trying to disguise his voice. He then apparated to just outside the Burrow grounds.

Harry walked up to the entrance, and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes the door opened and there stood Ginny with her wand trained on Harry. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded

Harry gave a small laugh and pulled his cloak back "Sorry Ginny, I forgot I had this thing still on."

"Oh its you, come in." Her voice was still as menacing, Harry figured she must still be upset at him for breaking up with her at the end of last term.

"So Ginny, why did you answer the door, where's your mum, and everyone else?"

"Well Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, and my Dad are all at work, Ron, and my Mom went to go pick up Hermione." When Ginny mentioned Hermione Harry couldn't help but think dirty thoughts. Ever since Harry had a real relationship with Ginny, he couldn't help but think of Hermione. He still couldn't understand why, it was wrong he knew, she is his best friend, and dating his other best friend!

"EARTH TO HARRY!" Ginny yelled into Harry's ear.

"Didn't everyone knew I was coming?" Harry asking feeling a little down that they all weren't here to great him.

"Well yeah, Bill told us yesterday, and your owl showed up two days ago. Ron went to pick up Hermione but they ran into some trouble so my Mom had to go fetch them, they were supposed to be back already but they sent an owl…." Ginny could see the worried look on Harry's face and quickly added. "Oh it's nothing bad Ron and Hermione are going through a break up… Don't look too happy at that gees Harry, I thought you didn't want to date because of the whole hero bullshit?" Ginny said very angrily. In fact she had every right to be, Harry did smile when he heard about Ron and Hermione breaking up, he didn't mean too but just the thought of Hermione being free, to be with him? Made him extremely happy.

"Ah sorry Ginny its not what you think." Harry quickly said and saw the look on her face and added "Really Gin!"

"Yeah whatever, the house is going to be packed for the wedding, so you got to share a room with Ron. Hedwig is up there already so if you want you can bring your stuff up there." With that Ginny walked away leaving Harry all alone.

Harry made his way up to Ron's room eager to give Hedwig her cage back, he couldn't believe how much of a bitch Ginny was being to him. He guessed that she was taking their break up a lot worse then she lead on at first. Harry gave a rather large sigh when he saw Hedwig and said "Girls will be girls right Hedwig?" Hedwig gave Harry a menacing look as if to say, I'm a girl ain't I? Harry read her mind and added "Your not like other girls though Hedwig, you're the only one I never got in a fight with… Here you go." Harry took her cage out of his pocket along with his trunk and returned them to normal size. He then gave her fresh food, water, and a treat. She hooted gratefully at Harry and nibbled his ear a bit, and then perched in her own cage to go to bed. After Harry was done unpacking all of his things, which really didn't take long now that he could use magic, his stomach gave a great rumble, he was hungry! In fact he couldn't remember the last time he ate. So he made his down the long narrow stairway to the kitchen. Harry had really no idea what to do. He didn't know where Mrs. Weasley kept the food. He didn't know how to conjure food (He made a mental note to learn how to do that), and most importantly he didn't want to ask Ginny. So that only left Harry one option. He really didn't even knew if it would work. But desperate times, called for desperate measures.

"KREATCHER, DOBBY!"

There where two very loud pops and Dobby, and Kreacher stood before him. "What can I do for you master?" Kreacher spitted out making a half hearted bow.

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby finds it wonderful that you would call upon him for help sir! Anything you want I can help with."

Harry was a little taken aback, he really didn't think that it would work. "Well I am just really hungry"

"Harry Potter sir, Dobby and Kreacher will be more then happy to make you something sir!"

"Thank you Dobby."

"What would Master like?" Kreacher spat out

"Actually Kreacher I think Dobby can handle this just find, you may return to Hogwarts." He realized it would be better for just Dobby to do it, thinking back to his Christmas present from him last year.

As soon as Kreacher heard Harry say that there was a loud pop and he was gone. Dobby then spoke up. "Dobby will do just fine Harry, don't worry." With that there was another loud pop and Dobby disappeared also. After waiting less then a minute there was another pop and Dobby appeared with several kinds of cooked meat, cheeses, bread, soup and desserts.

"Dobby hopes this will be good for Harry Potter!" Dobby squealed at Harry.

"Oh that is more then…" But Harry couldn't finish because Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Hermione stepped into the room.

"HARRY POTTER! WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING TAKING ADVANTAGE OF POOR DOBBY!" Hermione roared at Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled and nearly jumped out of his seat. "I was hungry and didn't know what to do… sorry?" Harry almost asked, he really didn't know what to say, he didn't think he did anything wrong.

Hermione stormed off up into her room muttering something at Harry which sounded a lot like "Typical man…. Expected more from him…. Ron's a bloody….."

"I'm so sorry about not leaving anything to eat Harry, its just, well I guess I will let Ron explain it to you I need to talk to Ginny. Happy birthday by the way Harry." Mrs. Weasley said that with the warm smile she always had on.

"Hey mate" Ron was finally able to say hi, he then looked down at all of the food on the table and added "Man Harry that sure looks good do you think I can join you?"

"Sure…" As soon as Harry agreed a plate emerged out of thin air for Ron in Dobby's hand and he then placed it on the table.

"Thanks a lot Dobby I appreciate it, will you please still keep an eye on Kreacher for me?"

"Sure thing Harry Potter sir!" Dobby squealed and then disappeared.

"So Ron tell me all about it."

It took Ron several minutes to get to his conclusion "So pretty much mate, I think she's just on her period or something. Oh well I guess its for the best, you know I don't think we were really meant to be." Ron had a really sad look on his face, Harry didn't know weather or not to feel bad for him, or punch him in the face, either way he was secretly happy that Ron was such an idiot for ruining his chances with the greatest girl in the world in his mind.

Several days past by, things seemed to return to normal, well at least as normal as things could be at the Weasley's. Hermione warmed up quite nicely to Harry, Ron seemed a little jealous at this. But really it was going great, for Harry atl east. Ron and Hermione were really done for good, and every day things got a little better. Bill and Fleur were at the Burrow all the time now, they both had vacation to get ready for the wedding. Even better news was that Tonks, and Remus were set to arrive for the rest of the time until the wedding latter this evening. Though everything wasn't fun and games, the death toll was rising ever single day. No longer just no name wizards either, more and more powerful ones were being attacked every day. Voldemort wasn't afraid anymore there was no one left that could stand in his way. Also Ginny was still being extremely distant and just plain old mean.

"You want to say that to my face Potter!" Bill yelled jokingly at Harry

"Ok Weasley! I said if I wanted to I could have had Fleur back in fourth year!" Harry jokingly yelled back at Bill and playfully punched him in the elbow.

"My, my Bill zat is not true! Aren't you going to defend my honor!" Fleur said with remarkably better English, she had no idea Bill and Harry were just kidding around.

"Your right my lady, Harry I challenge you to a wizards duel!"

"I accept lets take this outside." Harry accepted the challenge and headed out to the Weasley's garden.

"Oh, come on Hermione lets go out and watch this will be a hoot!" Ron said already roaring with laughter.

So Harry and Bill lead the way outside trading insults, they were followed out by a laughing Ron, and disapproving Hermione, a scarred looking Fluer, and even Ginny whom had a small smile on her face.

"One…. Two…. Three…." Bill and Harry said taking a bow to each other and then stepped back.

"You know Harry this isn't even going to be fair! You haven't finished schooling, hear I will keep it easy for you… Exspelliarmus!" Bill said sending the disarming charm at Harry.

"HAHA… Bill you sly old dog." Harry laughed and then easily blocked the charm, and continued "Here block this… Stupefy!"

"Protego! Oh Harry this is fun we must do this more often…."

"Why iz it zat they are laughing?" Fleur asked Hermione

"Because there just joking around." Hermione answered quickly

"Then why do zey fight then?"

"Because there immature boys." Hermione answered disapprovingly, but yet harbored a small smile on her face.

"Confundo" Bill said pointing his wand at Harry

Harry gave a small smile and easily managed to block it.

"Wow I didn't think you would block that one Harry!" Bill said in amazement.

"Well Hermione went on a rampage with that spell last year so I figured I better learn how to block it." Once Harry said this everyone erupted with laughter, and Hermione fiercely blushed. "Oh Bill please forgive me for this but its too funny not to try… Riddikulus!" As soon as Harry sent this spell a look of horror came over Bills face he tried the shield charm but it did not work. Standing in front of everyone was Bill wearing one of Fleur's undergarments.

"Harry!" Bill yelled at Harry he looked furious his cheeks were bright red and everyone was laughing.

"RON! GINNY! HARRY! HERMIONE! Your Hogwarts letters are here!" Mrs. Weasley yelled as she stuck her head out the door, as soon as she noticed Bill so she added with a small smile "Bill put some of your own clothes on its not your honeymoon yet!" With that everyone erupted into an even bigger fit of laughter.

Hermione raced up to the kitchen and ripped her letter open and was almost done reading by the time everyone else got up and opened there's. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M HEAD GIRL!" Hermione yelled

"Obviously Hermione, no one else is nearly as smart as you are!" Harry said congratulating her he then opened his letter and read the follow:

Dear Harry Potter,

We are happy to inform you that Hogwarts will once again reopen. So you are invited for your seventh and final year at Hogwarts, you are still to be quidditch captain to your team. I daresay these are trying times Harry, and I will be very pleased to see you back for another year. Enclosed you will find your schedule, and supply list.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonnagall

Harry gave a great big sad sigh and read his schedule and was shocked. "Bill, Fleur you two are teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yep! Surprised aren't ya?" Bill said with a big smile on his face pulling his fiancé in closer for a big hug.

"Ya! You guys are a little young for it aren't you?" Harry said that thinking of how Tom Riddle was denied the job because he was too young.

"Well yeah usually, but since there is two of us, and Fleur was a Tri-Wizard tournament contestant, I'm a curse breaker, and both of us have experience with the Order. Not to mention they have to replace nearly half of the staff."

"Wow still congratulations guys, its really too bad I won't be there." Harry said with a sad smile on his face.

"What! Harry your still not going?" Hermione asked sadly she was really surprised she had hoped that he would have changed his mind about it. Harry immediately shook his head yes, then Ron jumped in.

"Well then, were not either!" Ron said

"Oh yes you are Ron! Mrs. Weasley snapped at Ron.

"But… if Harry doesn't have to why are you going to make me?" Ron asked

"Ron, I can't tell Harry what to do…" She then paused and looked Harry in the eyes and continued "Harry I have complete faith in you, I know you have some secret mission to do and I must respect your decisions and not try to force you to go to Hogwarts."

"Mrs. Weasley Ron is right, we can't go Harry is going to need our help." Hermione stepped in.

"NO" Harry said and then added "Can we talk about this in private?" Hermione and Ron agreed and they headed upstairs to Ron's room. As soon as they were up there Harry pointed his wand at the door and said "Muffliato"

Ron was the first to speak up "Harry you promised us that we could come with!"

"He is right Harry you did promise." Hermione agreed

"Listen guys, seventh year will teach you a lot, and I expect you guys to keep me updated on any important things you learn. I promise when the time comes to track down a Horcruxes you can come with."

"How do we know when you are going to do it? You might just slip of and do it by yourself." Ron snapped back

"Listen I'm not that dumb, Voldemort has some powerful magic blocking them, Dumbledore went alone once and burned his hand, and the time I went with he needed a second person to go with, so I will bring you guys with me." Both Ron, and Hermione cringed at the word Voldemort.

"Ron, Harry is right he will need our help." Hermione said

"Yeah I guess, what are you going to do while we are at school Harry?" Ron asked

"Just train, study, I am going to buy a house somewhere, I also need to visit Godrics Hallow."

The trio talked for hours more by themselves until it was time for dinner. Remus, and Tonks both arrived. Harry wrote Headmistress McGonnagall and told her to make Ron captain in his place. Nearly a week went by, Harry viewed it as nearly one of the best weeks in his life. He had fun dueling with Bill, and now Ron joined in, occasionally even Arthur, Remus, Fred, and George would join in. It was nothing serious, they just had fun trading curses back and forth. They played games, talked and even went swimming (Harry had a lot of fun at this because, you got to see Hermione in a bikini). All in all it was just a week of fun, something Harry really needed. Everyone seemed to be in a good mood including Remus, Harry took advantage of this, when he was alone with Remus on the night before the weeding.

"Hey Remus there is something important I need you to do for me."

"What is it Harry?"

"I want you to take over Sirius house, and take enough money to get supplies and anything you need." Harry said

"Harry I can't take that, Sirius gave it to you for a reason." Remus responded with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Please Remus, I could never bear to set foot in there again, and I wont sell it."

"Harry no I can't, do you have any idea how much it is worth, how much all of the heirlooms in it are worth?"

"Please Remus, I want to buy my own place, and once I am settled in there I will owl you for your repayment to me. I want you to spend a couple of weeks with me for some intense DADA training and also a history lesson, on my parents, Dumbledore and even Voldemort." Harry said almost begging his former professor.

"Thank you Harry, I will never be able to repay you. I really can't wait to spend those two weeks with you." Remus said with a smile, we was really looking forward to bonding with his closest link to not only James, but also now Sirius.

"Goodnight Remus." Harry said and headed off to bed.

A/N: Next chapter will be short as it will be the wedding, but then after that the fun begins.


	3. Chapter 3

False Prophecy

Chapter 3 The Wedding

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: As I start this chapter I just want to say sorry that is going to take awhile to get up, and that is going to be really short, but the rest of the chapters will be extremely long, and will get out much faster. As of right now I figure to have twenty four chapters. So please enjoy, and review.

"Do you Bill Weasley take Fleur Delacour to be your witch? To honor her and cherish her for all of eternity?"

"I do."

"And do you Fleur Delacour take Bill Weasley to be your wizard? To honor him, and to obey him for all of eternity?"

"Of course I do!" She yelled

"By the power granted to me by the Ministry of Magic I declare you Wizard, and witch you may now kiss the bride." The Minister finished up.

Bill gave a very wolfish howl and pulled Fleur in for a very passionate kiss. Everyone erupted into applause, Fleurs beautiful mom, and sister were crying, and not to be outdone Mrs. Weasley was weeping very profusely into Mr. Weasley's cloak. Also a very old wizarding tradition was that all of the of age males sent fireworks into the sky. So the sky lit up, like no one had ever seen before, Ron, and Harry did some research on powerful fireworks, and lets not forget Fred and George Weasley were in attendance, along with the last great Marauder. As the bride and groom walked out too their two person broomstick rice was bewitched to fly around them. It was a wonderful sight to behold. The sad thing was that everyone there knew that it may be there last enjoyable moment, everyone except Harry Potter. For some strange reason he felt totally confident, he knew he would kill Voldemort and destroy his followers.

As planned once the wedding was over the remaining Weasley's, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, and Harry meet at the little makeshift stage to apparate to the big great ballroom the Delacour's rented, it was on a side street to Diagon alley it was one of the wealthiest areas in all of the wizarding world. None of them ever set foot in that section before.

"Well they have no floo connection there, so Ginny you will have to side along apparate with me." Mr. Weasley said, Ginny listened to her dad and walked over and grabbed his arm.

"Ok guys we can all go together one, two, three." As soon as Mr. Weasley said that there were several loud pops and everyone apparated safely to the ballroom.

After the apparation was complete Harry opened his eyes and was shocked by what he saw it was the most upscale, lavish, and down right rich place he had ever seen, and judging by the looks on everyone else's face they all thought the same thing.

Hermione was the first to speak "Wow."

Mrs. Weasley responded with a "What a waste! Just think of what we could buy Arthur with the money it took just to make that chandelier." She pointed up to the smallest chandelier in the ballroom.

The gang of Weasley's, Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks made there way to the main table where they were all to be seated. Bill and Fleur where busy mingling, and thanking everyone that came to their wedding. The evening quickly turned to night, everyone was having a wonderful time, dinner was excellent. To make the night even grander Remus announced that him and Tonks were to be married as soon as Voldemort was defeated, that gave Harry a great boost of confidence, he wanted to see his old friend happy, and settled down.

There was only about a hundred or so people left now, only close friends and family. Most of them were pretty drunk, and dancing to the soft music the band was playing. Harry couldn't help but notice Hermione sitting in the corner chatting it up with some French girl, he also couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. He slowly made his way over to her.

"Hermione, would you like to dance?" Harry asked

"Yea, of course I would…" Hermione paused she realized she seemed to obvious and then added "If you really want to that is."

Harry really did want to, so he bent over to grab her hand, but then it happened the lights flickered, and about twenty or so Death Eaters appeared out of no where spells went flying in all directions, Harry went down hard. He knew exactly what spell he was hit with. It was the exact same spell his former Headmaster used on him, the last spell Albus Dumbledore had ever used. Harry was helpless he couldn't move. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Hermione was just fine she had been hit with the same spell he had been. Straight ahead of him however the battle did not look so good. The Death Eaters were able to render almost everyone immobile immediately. Those remaining up were Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George, Remus, Tonks, Mr. Delacour, and a few others.

Harry struggled vainly to get free of this simple, but yet very effective curse. Minutes seamed like hours . It was now eight Death Eaters against just Mr. Weasley, Tonks, and Remus. It did not look good, they were being heavily over powered. But then out of the corner of eye he saw movement. The French girl Hermione had been talking to was moving. She hadn't been hit by the original bombardment of spells. She had her wand in hand, but she was frozen in fear. Luckily her eyes meet Harry's, he blinked profusely at her to try and get her attention. Luckily it worked, and luckily she knew what curse Harry had been hit with and immediately whispered the incantation to free him. Harry wasted no time, he jumped up and headed off to join the fight.

All the commotion Harry caused in getting up and running over to the other side of the ballroom, caused a couple of Death Eaters to look, and both Arthur, and Remus were able to stun one. Three of the remaining six Death Eaters recognized Harry and left the fight to intercept with him. So now Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Weasley were each only one on one dueling. Harry had three Death Eaters to worry about.

"Well well, if it isn't Harry Potter, you will be a bonus to bring back to master." The lead Death Eater said.

Harry didn't waste any time talking to them he sent the first curse that came into mind "Exspelliarmus!" Harry yelled. The Death Eater was able to easily block it. They all laughed at Harry's attempt. "Stupefy!" Again it was easily blocked.

"Come on Potter, are you a baby! Is that all you can do?" They all laughed at this remark.

'Fine' Harry thought to himself, 'If they want to play dirty, I can play dirty' He then retrained his wand at the lead Death Eater with new determination in his eyes and yelled "REDUCTO!" The spell rushed at the lead Death Eater, who tried to block it, and tried to move out of the way, but to no avail, the spell ripped through him like a tidal wave and he went flying back, with over a dozen broken bones. Harry wasted no time and trained his wand at the next closest Death Eater and fired of the only spell he had ever done nonverbally 'Sectum Sempra'. The Death Eater was defiantly caught off guard and he fell to the floor in pain bleeding everywhere, Harry then quickly sent a stunning spell at the Death Eater bleeding uncontrollably on the ground and knocked him out for good.

The final Death Eater looked at Harry in a different way, he was now scared. He jumped on the offensive sending three spells at Harry that he had never heard of before right at him. "Accio table!" Harry yelled and the nearest table flew to him at incredible speed and intercepted the three curses that were on there way. Luckily too because the table turned into ash. Harry did something unthinkable he began to charge the Death Eater running full speed at him. "STUPEFY! STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" The stunning spells all were blocked by the Death Eater, though he was having some trouble keeping up with the speed at which they were coming at him. So Harry added two more "INCENDIO! STUPEFY!" Fire erupted out of Harry's wand and caught the Death Eaters robes on fire, he immediately got distracted and tried to put them out when the final stunning spell found its mark and knocked him out.

With all three of the Death Eaters that when after Harry now knocked out he could turn his attention to the other battle. It was going well but slow. Tonks, Remus, and Mr. Weasley were all still alright, but they had only managed to knock out one more Death Eater. Harry snuck up on their fight and softly said "Stupefy" One of the last two remaining Death Eaters were stunned. The other turned his head to see what happened, and Tonks took advantage of this and quickly stunned him.

"Harry! Great job, but you should have stayed down and not taken a chance." Remus said sternly

"Oh come on Remus! You know damn well I have to defeat Voldemort so don't try to keep me out of the loop anymore!" Harry snapped.

"Your right, I'm sorry." Remus said softly

"Luckily no one is dead, or I hope so at least. They didn't fire any killing curses off, for some strange reason." Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm guessing, they wanted us all alive so they could one by one torture us to get information out." Tonks said with disgust all over her face.

"Harry why don't you go back to the burrow, and wait for us to get there. Tonks is going to go get some Aurors to clean this mess up, and I am sure you don't want to be around to get any attention. We can get everyone back on their feet alright. Why don't you take Hermione with you though so your not alone there." Mr. Weasley said.

A/N: Short chapter, I know I just wanted to get this wedding out of the way so I can start with the fun. Please Review thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

False Prophecy

By: Sirius Potter

Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End

A/N: Thanks to everyone that reviewed, sadly as I start this chapter I only got one for each. It would be nice to average ten per chapter like I have on past stories. But it's been a while and I know I'm rusty. So the quality may not be as good as it used to be. But I promise this story kicks ass, and if you stick with it tell the end you will be happy you did!

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were zipping around the Weasley residence trying to collect all of their things. They were set to head off to platform nine and three quarters in less then two hours. Harry looked up at them from his position at the kitchen table and gave a half hearted smile, he then glanced back down at the Daily Prophet and his smile was gone. There on the front page in very large print read "Massive Breakout at Azkaban" Harry read the article enough to understand what happened. All of the remaining loyal Dementors left, and everyone of Voldemorts imprisoned followers were now free. Including everyone he helped apprehend at the wedding, Fenrir Greyback, and the bitch that killed his godfather. Sick evil thoughts raced through Harry's head. He was almost happy she was free. He could now get his revenge on her.

Remus who was still staying at the Weasley's along with Tonks, noticed a troubled look on Harry's face and decided to strike up a conversation with him.

"So Harry what are your plans after you say goodbye too Hermione, Ron, and Ginny?"

Harry was immediately knocked out of his little trance of revenge and answered Remus. "I'm going to go to Gringotts, and get a check book I can use in the Muggle world, and go buy a house someplace in England far away from anyone, so I can start my research and training." Harry paused started to smile and then added "It's the beginning of the end for them."

"For who Harry, who else are you going after?" Remus asked with concern in his voice.

Harry pushed the news paper article towards Remus, and gave him a moment to read it and them answered "For Voldemort, Bellatrix, Snape, all of them Remus, it's time for this bull shit to end." Harry could see hearing the name Bellatrix upset Remus as much as it upset him so he changed the subject. "What about you Professor," Harry grew a great smile, he hadn't called Remus Professor in a long time. "How much longer are you and Tonks going to stay with the Weasley's?"

"Were going to go to Platform nine and three quarters too, and see everyone off. Then were going to move into Grimmauld Place, we'll both be on and off at Hogwarts to help guard it, and be off on missions here and there, you know same old same old."

It was moments like this Harry lived for, sure they were talking about killing Voldemort and his followers, but Harry was growing very close to Remus, he spent a lot of time with his former Professor. More so then he did with Sirius, he was afraid to admit for Remus's safety that he was growing more and more into a father figure for him.

Suddenly Mrs. Weasley broke the peace that Remus, and Harry were enjoying. "TIME TO GO!" Mrs. Weasley's voice magically amplified roared through the entire house.

Harry pulled out his wand and begun to speak "Accio Tr…" but Remus cut him off.

"Harry no! You have to learn it nonverbally."

"Remus, I would if I could but I'm not very good at nonverbal spells."

"Harry, perhaps its just that you were never explained how to do it properly. Do you remember how tough it was for you to use the summoning charm for the first time?" Harry thought hard and nodded his head yes to Remus, and then the werewolf continued "Well you had to do the charm perfectly and concentrate extremely hard, and now you can do it without even trying?"

"Well yes, I guess your right I never really thought of it like that, but that is how it was on all of the spells. But as you constantly remind me your no longer my Professor why the lesson?"

"I am just starting my payback for Grimmauld place early." Remus smiled and then continued "Well back to the lesson I want you do think back on how you did it for the first, how hard you concentrated and try to repeat it exactly just nonverbally. You got it?"

Harry didn't really respond to Remus, he wanted the magic to speak for himself. He refocused his attention on his wand and his trunk and thought about it coming to him, and how much he needed it more then ever. 'Accio Trunk' Harry thought loudly in his head.

Immediately there was a response, and within seconds his Trunk was in front of him.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Remus said with a smile, and both Harry and himself erupted into enormous laughter.

"BLIMLEY HARRY! Your trunk nearly smacked me in the back of the head!" Ron yelled at Harry, as he stormed into the kitchen.

"Sorry mate." Harry said, trying to hold back laughter the look on Ron's face right now was priceless.

After nearly another half an hour everyone was finally ready to go, and they all gathered in front of the Burrow. It was a somber moment, everyone secretly feared that they would all never be here together again. With Ginny firmly clutching unto Remus's arm they all apparated to the Hogwarts express.

"Harry please reconsider coming with us!" Hermione begged as she pulled Harry into a giant bear hug.

"Yea, come one mate! It wont be the same without you." Ron said as soon as Hermione pulled away from Harry.

"I can't you guys know it." Harry was on the verge of tears, Hermione was already balling, and Ron looked like he could loose it any moment. "You take care of my quidditch team!" With that both Ron, and Harry lost it and Harry pulled him into a great big hug, though a lot more manly one then the one Hermione had just given him.

The train to Hogwarts blew its whistle loudly "Hurry up kids your going to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley interrupted

Ron, and Hermione looked at Harry as if they didn't want to leave their best friend, but both dashed of to join Ginny who was already on the train. Hermione paused when she got to the train entrance, dropped her stuff and dashed back to Harry and kissed him softly on the lips and whispered "I love you Harry Potter." And without letting Harry respond she dashed back and hopped into the train just in time as it took off. Luckily everyone was so busy rushing into the train this whole time to notice the teary good bye, the kiss, and the fact that Harry Potter was not going to Hogwarts.

Harry stood staring, he was in complete shock. Tonks broke the silence and said "Do you want to tell us what that was about?"

Harry looked at her now grinning from ear to ear and responded with "I honestly have no idea!"

"Right Harry, and I'm a werewolf!" Remus said jokingly and everyone started laughing including Mrs. Weasley, Harry just couldn't believe how much Remus was loosening up.

"Come on Tonks lets go wait for Remus over here, we need to give the two boys some time to wish their own goodbyes." Mrs. Weasley said, and true to her word, Tonks and her gave Harry, and Remus some privacy.

"Harry, you be careful you understand!" Remus's mood changing instantly as he said this very sternly.

"I will, I am going to try to buy a house right away, I will owl you when I'm settled in."

"Well, until then good-bye,…" Remus looked at Harry he was a little nervous and then added "Good-bye son." He pulled Harry into a great hug of his own.

After holding the hug for several seconds Harry finally spoke. "Good-bye, oh and by the way you are a werewolf!" Harry laughed and then disapparated to just outside Gringotts.

Harry walked up the steps to Gringotts and opened there big doors, and was surprised to see that there were only a half dozen people there. They all looked a little scared, and were hurrying around. People were more terrified then ever. Slowly Harry made his up to the first open Goblin that he saw.

"Can I help you sir?" The Goblin asked very politely.

"Yea, I am looking to buy a home in Muggle England. I was wondering if there was some way I could get like a check book or something that I can use in the Muggle world, also how much money I have converted to English Pounds?" Harry asked very businesslike.

"Name please?" The Goblin asked.

"Harry Potter"

The Goblin seemed un phased by Harry's name and said "One minute Mr. Potter." The Goblin then pulled out a very large book, that had the letter P on the side. After looking for about a minute the Goblin then continued. "To answer your first question yes, almost all of our clients here have a check book they can use in the Muggle world, we will also provide you with an i.d. that you can use. Ok lets see hear, well in your vault I have listed, a lot of very old priceless artifacts, but just going from your Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, you have about the equivalent of eleven and a half million Pounds." He then paused pulled out a blank check book, and a blank i.d. and waved his hand over them and they instantly changed to what Harry needed. "Here you go Mr. Potter, anything else I can do for you?"

Harry took the check book, and the identification and thanked the Goblin and left. Harry really had no idea that he had priceless artifacts in his vault, he figured when all this Voldemort business was done he could go and check out what exactly he had. Harry quickly made his way to The Leaky Cauldron and got a room. All of his belonging were in his pocket, except for his owl. He told her earlier that he would be at the Leaky Cauldron by night fall and to go hunt until then.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped outside The Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. He hadn't been out here in a while. It was the exact opposite of Diagon alley. The Muggles had no idea Voldemort was on the rampage, and there was very little the Ministry of Magic could do. The only reason Harry was even wondering out to Muggle London was he needed a phone booth. He didn't have to travel far, he soon found one and opened up the very large phone book. He found what he was looking for. The biggest real estate agency in England.

He picked up the phone to make the call but was quickly deterred when he realized he didn't have any change on him to make the call. So he pulled out his wand, and racked his brain for a spell that would let him use it… nothing. Harry tried a few fancy waves thinking in his mind 'Make the phone work.' After a few seconds Harry silently laughed at himself, he knew it wouldn't work but hey it was worth a try. Harry sat there for a while. After a few moments it came to him, the answer was right in front of him on the payphone, he would make a collect call. Harry punched the collect call number in, and then the real estate number in.

The phone rang twice and then a young female picked up the phone and accepted the charges. "What can I do for you Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"I want to buy a house and right away, I need to speak to the first available real estate agent."

"Ok one moment please…" There was silence on the phone while Harry was on hold and after nearly five minutes of waiting another female picked up. "This is Mrs. Jennings what can I do for you sir?"

"I need to buy a house." Harry simply said

"Well we have a lot of houses, why don't you come down and we can set up some showings." She said, she really didn't seem interested in Harry at all.

"Well I am much to busy to come down. I am pretty particular on what I want."

"Ok well tell me what you want and I can do a search for you."

"Ok, I'm looking for a rather large house somewhere in England, preferably southern. I want at least four or five bedrooms. (Harry couldn't really anticipate how many people he would have at once there but with the Weasley's Hermione, Remus, and Tonks. He knew he would need a lot of rooms, and if that wasn't enough he could always magically add more on). I would like also at least sixty kilometers from any town. Have it sit on at least a hundred acres (He didn't want anyone accidentally wondering onto his house). And lastly I want it available now!"

The lady gave a huge laugh and then asked him "How much are you willing to pay?"

"I would like to keep it under two million pounds."

"Oh well ok sir, I think I may be able to help you. Are you sure you wouldn't like to come done here?" When Harry said how much he was willing to pay she seemed much more willing to help out.

"Yes I am very sure, I can't stress to you how important it is that I need to move in as soon as possible. Do you think if I call back this time tomorrow you can find a place for me?"

"I will put everything aside, and find it for you I promise, what's your name by the way?"

"Harry Potter."

"OK, well thank you Mr. Potter, I will be waiting for your call tomorrow."

They said good bye and hung up the phone. Harry really hoped she could find a place fast he needed to get to work on his training, and research to find the Horcruxes. Harry quietly returned to his room and found Hedwig waiting for him. He took his belongings out of his pocket, and returned them to normal size. Hedwig was more then grateful to fly into her cage were she drifted to sleep. Harry took a couple of books out both on powerful defensive magic, and sat there and read, and practiced spells all night, until he drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke fairly early the next morning and ordered a really big brunch. Once he was done stuffing himself, he returned to practicing this one spell he found last night that he was particularly found of. He read the passage one more time, it read.

The Attack Jinx

Incantation : Afilexia

What it Does: Done properly this spell will throw your opponent back and knock him to the ground, stunning him for at least forty eight hours or, until the Enervate charm is said.

Magical Theory: This spell sounds a lot like the Reducto, and Stunning spells. In reality it pretty much is. Besides this spell requires a lot more power to do, and the Shield Charm will not work against it. Like the Killing curse there is no known charm to block it. But remember always be on your guard because even though there is no known way to block, doesn't mean it can't be……

The page continued on with what exactly you should think of and so on. Harry spent the rest of his morning, and early hours of the afternoon trying to master this spell. The book was right, it was extremely difficult and tiring, but he was fairly confident that he could do it properly, and just in time too because he had to call back Mrs. Jennings at the real estate company.

Harry made his way done to the exact same phone booth he used yesterday and repeated the process of dialing collect. When the secretary answered Harry simply said "I would like to speak to Mrs. Jennings please."

After waiting only a few moments this time the familiar voice picked up. "Hello Mrs. Jennings office."

"Hello, this is Harry, how did the looking go?"

"Oh, I was expecting you Mr. Potter. I found you two possible houses. The first one here I suspect you will like a lot. It's fifty three kilometers to the nearest town connected by a small gravel road, and the town only has about seven hundred people in it, and there spread about pretty good. You have about ten kilometers to your nearest neighbor and you will be sitting on almost a thousand acres! The house itself is really nice, it used to be used as a hunting home for some rich football player. It has a really large kitchen, and Great Hall, a large game room, a big family room, and a large den/dinning room, a large office, and can hold a ton of books, it as a large master bedroom with bath connected to it. Four smaller rooms, and a large bunk room that can sleep about a dozen. Finally you have two more nice size bathrooms. The only down side to this house is the basement, now don't get me wrong, it is a fully finished basement the floors are done it is really large and bright, the only problem is its all one room. But a bonus is the whole house comes furnished."

Harry couldn't be happier it was perfect, the basement was not a problem, he figured it would be perfect for Dueling. "I love it I don't even want to hear about the second house, this one is perfect, how much though?"

"Well I know you wanted to keep it under two million pounds, but this is the house that best fits everything you wanted, and you can move into it on Monday. The asking price is four and a half million pounds, I think I can negotiate down to four, in fact I'm positive I can."

Harry thought about it for a long time, the price was a lot more then he wanted to pay, but he needed to move in right away, and it was perfect, not to mention he could afford it. "Ok I will take it."

"Excellent, so how do you want to do this Mr. Potter?"

"What's the address?"

"It is number 1 Cyprus Drive, in Southern England."

"OK well I will meet you there Monday at three, I can write you a check then, and you can give me the paperwork and keys."

"Excellent, I will see you then Mr. Potter." She said and hung up, Harry did the same, and returned to his room.

The rest of the week flew by, Harry kept himself busy reading his Dueling books, and shopping. He bought a few books on wards for houses, including anti-apparation wards, and this neat medical spell book you tell the book what happened and it turns itself to the page you need. He also visited Knockturn alley one last time and bought a few rare, and dangerous spell books. He was fascinated by all of his new spell books, but yet he was very anxious to get to his new house. He didn't need to wait too long because it was now time for him to be at his new home. He packed up all of his things, shrunk them and placed them in his pocket. He told Hedwig to meet him at there new home. He then said a final good bye to Tom, and apparated about a block away from his house down the gravel road Mrs. Jennings described to Harry.

Harry walked at a brisk pace up the road, his house came in view fast and boy was it magnificent. There was a large open front yard, and a small lake at the end of the yard, right before the lake was a small little screened in porch area, with a long walkway leading to the front of the house. The house itself was beautiful, it was log, and even bigger then she described. Harry figured it had to be the biggest log home in the world. Harry was to mesmerized by the house to notice Mrs. Jennings starting at him as he had finally made his way to the front of the house.

"Excuse me are you Harry Potter?" She asked a little surprised that he walked up, and by how young he was.

"Yep, that's me." Harry said with a smile "Great job by the way I love the house!'

"Um, aren't you a little young, how can you afford this?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I can afford it. Plus if the check bounces you know were to find me." Harry said and gave a small little laugh.

"Well I guess your right." She said and gave a half hearted smile.

Harry wrote her the check and handed it her, and she eagerly took it.

"Well, I suppose I should take you around for the tour then?"

"Oh that will be quiet all right I would like to discover everything on my own."

"Ok, well then, all of the paper work you need is on the kitchen table along with all of the keys, anything else I can do for you Mr. Potter?"

"No thank you." With that she hoped into her older model Ford, and drove off. Harry eagerly made his way into his new house.

The house was just as she described, including the wonderful basement. Harry quickly got down to business, before you could enjoy everything he needed to make sure he was protected. Harry opened his books that he bought on protecting a wizards home to pre-marked pages. First up anti-muggle charms. Luckily for Harry all of this would be made much simpler because in the paperwork Mrs. Jennings left there was an aerial overview map. Harry followed step by step directions the books gave, which was basically trace your wand around the property line, and saying the incantation. Harry pretty much did the same thing for the rest of the spells, which were anti-apparation, and the final one which the book said was highly illegal, and if the Ministry of Magic found out you would go to Azkaban. It was a spell so no one could detect magic being used inside the property, not the Ministry, and most importantly to Harry not Voldemort. All of the charms were guaranteed to work, in fact the anti-apparation one was the same one that protected Hogwarts. After all of his charms that he used the map with was up and running, he then went to every single door, and window in the house, and placed a charm on them so if someone with bad intentions came through, or if they were blasted open an alarm would buzz throughout the house.

Now that all of the protecting was down, he needed away to apparate here, with his protection charms up, you would have to walk twelve kilometers up the gravel road to get to his house. He figured the screened in porch, by the lake with the long walkway to the house would be a perfect spot to have open to apparation, but he still needed to be protected, luckily when he was reading the book earlier he found a way to make this happen, but he needed to do a couple different spells to work it all out, basically to apparate here you needed to know the exact area that you could( Harry picked the screened porch area by the lake) , along with a password. Harry thought briefly for the perfect password, and when it came to him he smiled. He knew it would be perfect, it brought back an extremely happy memory, the password was going to be ferret.

It was well after dark, when Harry was done setting up all of the wards, and unpacking. During that time Harry received a catalogue from the Dueling group that the Auror had promised him. But now he had to write a couple of letters, he sat down quill in hand at the wonderful desk in his nice size office/library. Hedwig was perched next to him hooting softly waiting for her first mission in her new home.

The first letter was to Minerva McGonnagall.

Dear Headmistress McGonnagall,

I would like permission to come to the school in secret, I need to speak to Dobby, and grab a few things that I left behind last year.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Harry kept it short and to the point, he needed to get his potions book that he hide last year, and he was also going to see if he could ask the Room of Requirement to get him some other helpful books, he also wanted to ask Dobby to come be his house elf, he figured it would be good, to have someone to clean, and have meals ready for him at all times, not to mention he knew it would please Dobby beyond belief. He really hoped she would let him come, he did not want to sneak in.

He now focused his attention to his final letter addressed to Remus.

Remus,

Meet me at the Hogs Head at midnight, on October the first, for our prearranged plans. Only owl back if you can't make it.

Harry.

Harry liked to keep all of his letters short, in case they were intercepted. After finally finishing up everything he needed too, he could finally go to sleep. He sent Hedwig off with the letters, and retreated to the Master bedroom, and fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, I ended up going on a weekend vacation with my fiancé, I was hoping to get this up Thursday before I left but it ended up being a lot longer then I thought. Please Review thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

False Prophecy

Chapter 5: Midnight Missions

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews everyone I appreciate it! I believe someone asked me how long this is going to be. Right now I am up to 26 chapters full of notes planned in my plot. I also have a really good sequel brewing up in my head, that would involve well I can't ruin it because it involves some stuff that happens in this one, but I can tell you that the emphasis would be on Harry and his son. Ok well please enjoy!

Harry was woken up early the next morning to an owl pecking him on his head. He was expecting to see Hedwig back early, but was delightfully surprised to see it was Ron's owl. As soon as Pig saw Harry was awake he stuck his leg out so Harry could grab the letter. Harry quickly untied the note from the his leg and praised him, Pig flew around the room gratefully waiting for a reply.

Dear Harry, (As soon as Harry saw the nice, and tidy handwriting Harry was pleased to see it was from Hermione.)

How are things going Harry? Did you get a house yet? When can Ron, and I see you? Things are a lot different at school. Bill, and Fleur and doing a wonderful job teaching Defense against the Dark Arts, and Headmistress McGonnogall is pulling double duty teaching Transfiguration and being the Headmistress. Ron wanted to send you a letter too, but I told him we should just stick to one, so we don't attract you to much attention. I know you are probably really busy Harry, but at the very least you need to reply to tell me when we can see you again. I've told Pig not to leave you until you write a reply.

With Love,

Hermione

Harry read the letter a couple of times, he could read in-between the lines. The fact that Professor McGonnogall was still teaching, and being the Headmistress said a lot. They were obviously having trouble filling the positions. That really didn't surprise Harry though, everyone was scared, with Dumbledore gone, that means that Hogwarts will no longer be the safe heaven that they all thought it was. Harry knew it was only a matter of time tell Hogwarts would suffer from a full on assault. He also couldn't believe that Hermione wouldn't mention anything about the kiss at platform nine and three quarters.

Pigwidgeon dived at Harry, and bit him rather hard.

"Ouch, Ok, ok, I will write the reply now." Harry yelled and Pig seemed to understand and left Harry alone.

Harry reached into his bedside table, and grabbed a small piece of Parchment, and a Muggle pen, and scrawled a quick note.

Hermione,

I got a place, I plan on having everyone over for the Christmas holiday. By that I mean the Weasley's, You, Tonks, Remus, Hagrid and if you would like you can invite your parents, I will have Remus tell all of you how to get here, and also the address so you can tell your parents how to get here. I have muggle repealing charms up, but I'm sure a brilliant witch like you knows the counter course to put on them so they can come.

Harry

Satisfied with his reply he tied it onto Peg and he instantaneously flew off. Now wide awake, Harry pulled himself out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he had no food, in the house at all. He then finally remembered that he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday. 'This is why I need Dobby, when is Hedwig going to get back?' Harry thought to himself. Almost as if Hedwig was waiting for Harry to think this she swooped in through an open window and dropped a letter onto the table right in front of Harry. It was McGonnagall's response.

Dear Harry,

As it is wonderful to here from you, I must say I am a little concerned about the fact that you want to come in sneaking around here at night. However I am willing to let you do it just this one time, only because Albus trusted you so much. The Gate in-between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, along with the front door will be unlocked tonight from 12:00 am to 12:05 am, and again from 2:00 am to 2:05 am. I trust that will be enough time for you to get in and out. You have my word Harry that no one will know about this.

Sincerely,

Minerva M. McGonnagall

Harry was ecstatic two hours should be enough time. He could wait to eat until latter that night, he would stop in at the Three Broomsticks for dinner before he went up into Hogwarts.

Having a long time to kill before he could leave and get ready for Hogwarts. So he decided to focus his attention on his Dueling magazine. It was really cool, it had letters in from readers, articles by the so called top duelers in the nation, articles on new wands, and dueling stuff period along with a lot of adds in the back.

He was reading a particular editorial by a self proclaimed "Best Dueler Alive" He was pretty much saying that there is no one who can stand up to The Dark Lord, and everyone should turn themselves into him, and support him. He just got ripped apart by fellow "Greats". After spending a couple of hours reading the magazine, and contemplating buying a couple of things in the ads in the back, he turned his attention to the Daily Prophet, it had arrived while he was in the middle of a really good article. He scanned the front page, and saw that no one had died, and that there were no attacks and threw it aside. It was mid-afternoon now, and he was bored out of his mind. He didn't have any other books he could really read, or well he did but nothing that he thought would really help him defeat Voldemort. He also couldn't do any real research for a Horcruxes yet, and he really didn't know how to start. He figured he would worry more about that when Remus was done training him, then he would be able to go out on his own, and be completely confident that he would survive.

After lazily reading a few spell books, and even trying to watch a muggle television show, it was now nine thirty and he couldn't wait anymore, he was starving! He grabbed his large cloak that he used to hide himself, he decided not to take the invisibility cloak simply because he couldn't move fast enough in it. He moved quickly down out his house, and into his screened porch over looking the lake, and apparated to just outside the Three Broomsticks.

The Three Broomsticks was extremely rowdy, and loud at this hour, and Harry was pleased no one would notice him, or at least he hoped. He stepped inside, and found himself a small little table immediately. He noticed that there were several small arguments going on but it was mostly people just trying to have a good time.

After a few minutes an extremely attractive young waitress that Harry recognized from Hogwarts ( She was in Fred, and Georges year) came up to him a gave a large smile at him. "What can I get for yeah?" She asked and bent over real low next to Harry showing off her cleavage obviously trying to get a good tip out of Harry, he had to admit so far her tip looked good.

"I will take a burger, some fries, and a large butterbeer."

"Ok that will be a few minutes." She then walked off very slowing showing off her assets.

Harry's food came quickly and was gone almost as fast as it arrived. He sat there for while, had a few butterbeers, and some pumpkin juice. Finally it was time for him to walk down to the gate. He left some money for the food, and a very large tip to the waitress that visited him several times throughout the night.

It was a very calm, cool evening Harry noticed on his walk down to the school. He looked down at his watch, and it turned midnight, he immediately opened the gate, and closed it. He then made a mad dash up to the castle he did not have much time to get to the front doors.

It took him only three and a half minutes, he made it. The door was indeed unlocked, he slowly pushed it open and stepped inside. As soon as he closed the door, he felt at home, he could just smell Hogwarts.

Luckily there was no one about, he didn't want to waste any time. He jogged to the room of requirement and didn't run into anyone. He was surprised the school must really be on lock down if there wasn't any late night prowlers sneaking around.

Harry stood in front of the Room of Requirement, closed his eyes and thought hard 'I need the book I hid last year, and any other books that might help me defeat Voldemort.' He repeated that three times, and opened his eyes, there stood right in front of him was the entrance to the room of requirement.

Harry wasted no time and opened the door. He stepped inside the room, and was surprised. It was an extremely small room, with a solitary single desk sat in the middle. On top of the desk were five books. One of which was his a Potions book from last year. The remaining three books read: Occlumency, Legilimency, and why you need it By: Miranda Scott Smith, The Art of Defensive Magic By: Godric Gryffindor, Magical Creation, and Horcruxes latter of the two had no authors listed.

Harry couldn't believe it, it actually worked, he couldn't wait to dig in. He still had one more thing to do and not a lot of time, so he shrunk the books down and placed them in his pocket. He stepped out of the room, and shut the door, it immediately disappeared. Harry was startled to see a cat staring at him down the hall. Harry recognized it immediately as Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. As soon as she saw Harry look at her she turned and started to run, obviously to find Filch. Harry acting on instinct pulled out his wand, pointed it at Mrs. Norris and thought hard 'Stupefy', Mrs. Norris was immediately stunned. Harry could not let her warn Filch. That would cause Harry too much trouble.

Knowing that he was wasting time just standing around he immediately begun to jog down to the kitchens. He tickled the pear and was instantly let in. As soon as he stepped inside the kitchens, a dozen house elves appeared in front of him asking what he would like.

"I would like to speak to Dobby please." Harry said

As soon as Harry spoke Dobby appeared in front of him "Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so glad to see you, Dobby is extremely honored that you come to see me even though you are not at Hogwarts this year! What can Dobby do for the great Harry Potter!"

"Well I don't have much time Dobby, but I am hear to ask you to come to my new home and be my house elf, I will pay you the same wage Hogwarts does obviously."

Dobby gave a huge squeal and immediately started buzzing around the kitchen and flew into Harry and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Harry Potter sir! Dobby would defiantly love to be your house elf! I will be there first thing in the morning with breakfast ready sir! Dobby just needs to tell the Headmistress that Dobby is leaving!"

Harry peered down at his watch and saw he only had a few minutes before it was two and said "Ok great Dobby, I will see you in the morning, but I got to go bye!" Harry then dashed out of the kitchens and to the front door. He had to wait about thirty seconds, he heard the door click and it singled to him that it was now unlocked. He opened it and then immediately shut it and set out at an all out run to the gate. He must have been a little slower this time, because as soon as he got to the gate, he opened it, and slammed it shut, the lock immediately clicked.

Harry wiped the sweat of off his brow, and gave a great sigh of relief. He now had some extremely important and rare books to help in his cause. He couldn't wait to dive into them, and he promised himself that as soon as he was done with Dobby's terrific breakfast tomorrow he would devote the rest of the month, until his rendezvous with Remus on these new books. But right now he needed to get home and go to bed he was exhausted. So he disapparated to his home, while doing the process he thought ferret in his head, and it worked perfectly. Luckily the sickening feeling was getting less and less every time he had to apparate. He opened his eyes and barely felt any of the side effects, he lazily made his way inside of his house, and up into bed and immediately passed out.

Harry arose the next morning with sun blaring in his eyes, and a delicious smell in his nose. He rolled over to look at the alarm clock next to his bed and noticed that it was nearly noon. He got out of bed and headed down to the dinning room with his old clothes still on. The closer he got the better the smell got, sitting on the table, was a huge stack of pancakes, toast, bacon, eggs, sausage, and an extremely large pitcher of pumpkin juice. It all looked so good, he immediately sat down and started to dig in.

"Harry Potter like his late breakfast sir?" Dobby came buzzing in as soon as Harry was finished.

"As a matter of fact I loved it! That had to be about the best breakfast I ever had, no matter the time!" Harry was serious too he stuffed his face with it, he figured he better watch what he eats from now on he didn't want to start to look like Ron.

"Oh thank you very much sir! When would Harry Potter like lunch?"

"Well since it is pretty much lunch, why don't we have an early dinner at around five."

"Excellent! Dobby must return to chores sir!" And with that Dobby disappeared.

Harry returned to his room, and pulled his books out of the pocket from the cloak he wore last night, and returned them to normal size, he also grabbed his wand. Books in one hand and wand in the other he then headed to his office. He placed the books on his desk and finally had time to properly look at them, they were huge! Each book had to be over a thousand pages! The first book he grabbed from the stack was Magical Creation and thumbed through it really quick and was amazed to discover that it taught you how to create your own spells. Harry couldn't believe it, countless possibilities were buzzing around his head. But he knew he had to save that one for last. The next thing he wanted to check was his Potions book. He really hoped it would be in here. He looked at every single potion in the book, and finally the very last potion on top of the page read Wolfsbane. He was ecstatic, he was even more thrilled to see the half blood prince had added his own words into it. (Harry refused to think of the Half Blood Prince as Snape, that was the only way he could even look at the book.) He know could make Remus a large batch of it. The potion was so complicated, he would have to spend nearly an hour on it a day for two weeks. He hoped to make Remus enough to last him a year, so probably a little more time then that was needed. The list of ingredients was huge, he counted over two hundred. If he wanted to make enough for a year, this was going to cost him a small fortune. Remus was worth it though Harry thought. His father thought so, his godfather thought so, and know he thought so. First thing in the morning he was going to Diagon alley to get the supplies.

Harry pulled out a large stack of parchment, a quill, and some ink. He labeled the top of on page Horcruxes, he then opened the Horcruxes book, and begun to read it and take notes. He already had his itinerary planned. He was going to spend every morning in-between breakfast and lunch on his potion, then after his lunch he was going to read about Horcruxes and Occlumency, Legilimency. Finally after dinner he was going to focus all of his attention on Godric Gryffindor's book. He decided he wasn't going to try any new spells until he was done with all of the books. He was just going to take extensive notes, especially on the spells he thought would be most useful. Once he was done with reading, he was going to start learning all of them, first with how to destroy a Horcruxes, followed by Occlumency, Legilimency, and then all of the great spells in Gryffindor's book. Finally after he was confident in all of these abilities he was going to move onto Magical Creation.

September rolled by quickly, it was now the morning of October first, and he could finally show Remus his house, and begin some advanced training. Harry had managed to finish his potion perfectly for Remus and couldn't wait to tell him, he was going to wait till the first full moon. The books were a different story, he finally finished reading them, and taking notes the night before, but he hadn't yet been able to even try one spell. He had written down over a hundred, there was five different ways to destroy a Horcruxes so Harry was quite pleased to see that. He figured he would wait to start mastering any of these after Remus left, he wanted to be able to try and master everything Remus taught him, and not be distracted by anything else.

The day drawled by extremely slow, he couldn't stand watching muggle TV, he also couldn't really sit and read another book. Luckily a wonderful idea came to him, he spent the remainder of the day riding his broom. Hedwig even came out and flew with him for a while, that was a blast, Harry couldn't believe how fast his owl could fly. Once he started having fun the time flew by, and it was finally time to pick up his old Professor.

Harry walked down in pitch black to his screen porch, he could feel a chill on his neck as if to warn him of something, he let it go and apparated to just outside the Hogs Head.

Harry opened his eyes as he was done apparating and was welcomed by spells whizzing by everywhere. Harry immediately jumped behind a corner for cover and noticed four Death Eaters lying on the ground stunned, and four more attacking one person. Harry took a closer look and recognized it was Remus. Harry immediately jumped into action, he knew Remus was in trouble so he charged the four Death Eaters that was closing in and pointed his wand at the one closest to Remus.

"AFILEXIA!" Harry yelled, they all turned to look at the source of the course, and Remus took advantage and stunned one. Harry's spell found its mark and the Death Eater was thrown back knocked out for good.

The remaining two Death Eaters split up and picked a dueling partner. A tall skinny one pointed his wand at Harry and yelled "CRUCIO!" Unlike most spells you have no reaction time from the torture curse. There is no jet of let, no way to block it, no way to jump out of the way, that is one of the reasons why it was an unforgivable.

Pain erupted throughout his body, his vision blurred. Through the pain he could make out the Death Eater laughing. Harry still had his wand in hand, he mustered up all of his strength, and retrained it at the Death Eater, he was in way to much pain to say the incantation, so he concentrated hard and thought 'Afilexia'. The spell jumped out of his wand and the Cruciatus curse immediately stopped, Harry was practically able to see the look of horror on the Death Eaters face, right before the spell hit.

Harry was able to pull himself up just as Remus came running toward him. He had just disposed of his Death Eater. "Harry are you ok, I saw what happened."

"Yeah, it worked out fine. What happened hear?"

"I got here about five minutes before you arrived, and I noticed in the bushes over there (He then pointed at them) that there was some movement. I knew they were Death Eaters so I started firing stunners in there. I think I got two of them in the bushes, and then I managed to stun four more as they were running out. Then you came in, and well the rest is history." Remus said with a smile.

"What were they doing here?"

"I'm guessing, they intercepted Hedwig somehow, and resent the message out. I would be willing to bet that they were planning on jumping us all at once as soon as you got here."

"Wow, great job Professor, who knows what would have happened if you didn't notice them."

"Come on lets get to your house before reinforcements arrive."

They walked around the corner and made sure they were out of ear shot and Harry said in a low voice. "All you need to think about is Potter Mansion, screened porch, and Ferret."

Remus chuckled at ferret he had heard the story many times.

"Alright we can go together, one… two…."

A/N: Well again I made things too long, I was hoping to get all of the training done in this chapter too but well I'm already nearing four thousand words, and I wanted to get an update up, and I kind of want to go in-depth in the training. I have no work, or school this weekend so I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please Review! Also here is something fun for you to think of and look forward too, Chapter 16 is titled Dumbledore's Last Stand. So you can have fun thinking about what that is going to be about.


	6. Chapter 6

False Prophecy

Chapter 6 Piliferatus Je Ne Sais Quoi

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, sorry about all of the spelling errors, I got several complaints on that. I just proof read it at two in the morning so I was a little tired (I went back and fixed cannon spelling in all of the chapters). Next time I will just wait and proof read it the next day. Also Ron, and Hermione will be back in the next chapter. Also I got a death threat saying that if I kill Hermione I die, just wanted to let you know that I do not plan on killing her, so please don't plan on killing me. FINALLY I also got asked a couple of times why the story is called False Prophecy the answer to that will be known in chapter 23 cleverly titled False Prophecy. Ok well please enjoy.

"Alright Harry, I think you finally mastered close range Dueling, lets give it a final try before we move on." Remus said.

Remus, and Harry both instantaneously magically hardened their wands, and acted as if they were swords. Each was trying to knock the others wand out of the way so they could get a stunner through. After about a few minutes of back and forth neither one of them able to get anything in, Harry jumped as high as he could, pointed his wand down at him and thought 'Stupefy' directly over the top of Remus, being far enough away Remus wasn't able to use his wand to push Harry's away, but yet Harry was close enough were the shield charm would not work. The stunner found his target and Remus fell over stunned.

Harry immediately revived Remus and thanked him for teaching him this skill.

"That was absolutely amazing, only a week has gone by and you can beat me in close combat dueling. I knew you were magically powerful, and if we just sat back trying to exchange curses, your power would eventually be able to out due my knowledge. But in close combat dueling your power doesn't matter at all! Because all it takes is one simple curse."

"Well, your such a great teacher Professor, I can't help but learn fast."

"I don't know about that I was fired wasn't I?" They both erupted in laughter at this remark.

After a few more moments of laughing Harry finally asked "Remus, when I was in the ministry the night… the night Sirius died. I saw Voldemort and Dumbledore duel. It was amazing. First Dumbledore was able to get things to jump in front of Voldemorts killing curse, and then they close combat dueled just like we did, besides, well it was like they could apparate to exactly where they wanted to be, facing each other, in mid curse it was amazing!"

"I don't know what to say Harry I was never able to witness anything like that. Magical ability like that is unheard of. I am sorry to say that I do not know any spells that will let you do that, nor do I think anyone does. What it does sound like is a combination of some spells, and a lot of pure magical will." Remus said truly amazed he never heard of them dueling like this before.

"I guess, I will have to wait and try to learn those things, with my Magical Creation book." Harry said very disappointed.

"Wait, what do you have?"

Harry instantly realizing Remus didn't know about any of this, and he figured he deserved to know. "Well about a month ago I sneaked into Hogwarts, and ran into the Room of Requirement…" Harry told Remus everything, including the Horcruxes, and about the mission he went on with Dumbledore.

"I can't believe it, I don't understand why Albus didn't tell us all of this. It would have stopped so many foolish wizards from trying to take on Voldemort."

"We both know he had his reasons, please Remus, he trusted me with this information, please don't tell anyone about it."

"OF course I won't Harry." Remus said very seriously, he seemed a little surprised that Harry would even thing that he would betray his trust. Realizing another key aspect in Harry's story he added "So you really made me a year supply of Wolfsbane potion?"

Harry smiled "Yes, so what else are you planning on teaching me?"

"Well I know quite a few advanced spells that I can teach you. Now that I know about the Horcruxes that gives me a good reason to teach you everything I know about magic reading." Remus noticed a puzzled look on Harry's face when he mention magic reading and explained. "Kind of like how Albus was able to find out that the cave wanted blood, and where the boat was hidden. I will even teach you the little I know about Occlumency, and Legilimency. The last thing I plan on teaching you is all the history I know about Albus, like how he became so powerful, and everything I know about…" Remus took a deep breath and managed to speak again "Everything I know about Voldemort"

"That's going to take more then a week to learn all of that." Harry said, hoping that meant Remus would stay longer, he got lonely in his house all by himself, he really missed Ron, and Hermione, and Remus was definitely the next best thing.

"Yeah, I guess so. I am going to owl Tonks first thing in the morning telling her that I am going to stay about a month longer." Remus smiled at this, he loved spending time with Harry. It made him feel like a teacher again, but more importantly it made him feel younger, like he had one of his best friends back.

The next month flew by. Harry learned more from Remus in a month then he did in six years at Hogwarts. Sadly it was now the last night Remus was to stay with Harry. Remus was teaching Harry the last thing he planned on, and that is Dumbledore's, and Voldemort's history, and more importantly how they got so powerful.

"This will be the easiest thing I have to teach you Harry. The simple fact is really no one knows. Both Albus Dumbledore, and Tom Riddle, left Hogwarts, and journeyed all over the wizarding world, reading books, practicing new spells, and stretching the magical limitations. Kind of a lot like you are doing know Harry."

"Don't even compare the power I have to theirs, they were both top of their class amazingly powerful."

"Ok, I will admit, overall they got better grades, and things like that. But from what I know both of them didn't come close to the Defense Against the Dark Arts skills you possess. Not being as good as they were at your age at Transfiguration, and charms, I blame on Albus, and a little bit on you. Tom, was crazy already when he went to Hogwarts and wanted to be the best that is why he studied so hard at everything magical. While Albus Dumbledore grew up in the wizarding world, and was able to study from pretty much birth, and also at home during the holidays with his wizarding family. Now you on the other hand Harry, aren't really as interested in other aspects of magic, and didn't really try as hard, maybe you put in the same amount of hours studying, but your heart was into it. I also think it was one of Dumbledore's worst mistakes to send you to live with your muggle relatives, he should have sent you to live with me, or one of your mom's close friends."

"Yeah, well I guess your right, I never really had my heart in anything other then Defense, or flying…" The both smelled something delicious, and all was forgotten, there was a mad rush to the dinning room to have Dobby's delicious dinner, and dug in.

"Oh man, Dobby that was wonderful! I haven't enjoyed a meal like that since I was a growing boy at Hogwarts!" Remus said

"Thank you very much Remus sir! You are master Harry's good friend! Dobby wanted to make your last mean here very special!"

"Thank you Dobby, you did." Remus said, and then turned his attention to Harry "Well, I guess I need to get going."

"Oh I got one more thing to ask you. Next time when you or Tonks is at Hogwarts please tell Ron, and Hermione how to get here. Also tell the Weasley's. I am going to have all you guys over for Christmas it will be fun to invite everyone into my new house. Merlin knows I got enough rooms for everyone to stay in. I can invite everyone, but I don't want to put in paper how to get here. We both know that Death Eaters are trying, and sometimes are successful at intercepting my mail."

Remus smiled "OF course I will, it will be great to have Christmas together with the whole gang, though just so you know I will have to act my age a little more, with all the adults here." Remus smiled again and Harry joined him.

They said there good byes, both happy with what they accomplished over the past month, both learned a lot from each other, and a lot about themselves.

It was lonely in the Potter Mansion with its residents down to just one human, a house elf, and an owl. So with nothing else to do Harry retreated to his office and pulled out all of the notes he took from the books he retrieved at Hogwarts. The last spell he read about over a month ago was plaguing his mind. He knew notes from Godric Gryffindor's book was going to be last ones he studied and master, but he still couldn't help but look at this spell. It was the last spell he took notes on, there was over five pages on it. He pulled out the last five pages and read the top of page one he titled it "Magic Stealing" then what it basically did "This spell will rip all of the magic out of someone and place it either in you, or a closable container." He then read the incantation out loud "Piliferatus Je Ne Sais Quoi". 'That spell is a mouthful' Harry thought to himself. As a matter of fact he realized almost all of the ancient advanced spells were mouthfuls like this.

A/N: I know this was a short chapter, but I really want to get Ron, and Hermione back into the story. So next chapter Christmas at the Potter mansion. That will be a little longer then this one. The chapter after that will be extremely long, it is time to introduce a new and extremely important character, ten points to who ever can guess who it is. Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

False Prophecy

Chapter 7: Christmas at the Potter Home

By: Sirius Potter

A/N: I want to apologize to my loyal readers of this story for taking so long to write this chapter, I got busy with Prisoner of Azkaban. But for know on I will be doing an alternate chapter update. Also I tend to get a lot of complaints on grammar, and even tips to "Once over" my chapters before I post them. I do once over them, sometimes twice over them. I am just terrible at grammar, so I am sorry, but I will probably have issues with grammar for the rest of this story, and the rest of Prisoner of Azkaban. If you can't enjoy these wonderful stories because of it, I am sorry.

Tis was the night before Christmas and all wasn't quiet in the Potter house. A Werewolf, a Giant, Wizards, and even those feared Muggles occupied the house. However they all managed to live in perfect harmony, in fact they were all enjoying a late night snack around the dinner table.

"Explain to me again what you do Mr. Granger?" Mr. Weasley asked, he was just fascinated by the two Muggles in the home.

"Well, me and my wife are Dentists." Mr. Granger could see an extremely confused look on Arthur's face so he went on. "We clean teeth, sometimes we have to pull them, drill into them and so on."

Mr. Weasley immediately covered his mouth in pain. "That sounds horrible!"

"Actually Mr. Weasley it is a very noble, and respected profession in the Muggle world." Harry said specking up, for some reason he felt he needed to make a good impression on Hermione's parents.

Hermione looked at Harry, and gave him a "Thank You" smile. Harry also noticed Remus whisper something into Tonks ear, and they both had a fit of giggles that caused Harry to lightly blush.

"Harry I think it is wonderful that you invited us all here for Christmas. It has been so nice to meet, everyone my daughter always talks about. I can definitely see what she sees in you." Hermione's mom said.

"MOTHER!" Hermione roared with embarrassment, and turned several shades pink.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up to change the subject. "It is getting late, I think we all need to go to bed."

"But mom, where adults now! You can't tell us when to go to bed." Fred said, he wanted to go to the muggle town with Harry for some mischief.

"Now, now Mrs. Weasley is right. The sooner we go to bed the sooner, we can have Christmas cake tomorrow, and I sure love cake!" Hagrid spoke up.

This made everyone laugh, and there was a general agreement to hit the hay. Remus looked at Harry, and singled for him to wait a few minutes. Everyone else went to their own rooms. Ginny who had kept quiet pretty much all holiday quickly went up to the room she was sharing with Hermione. Mr. and Mrs. Granger went up to their room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley also shared a room. Tonks walked up to her room alone after Remus told her he would be up shortly. Ron, the twins, and Hagrid all shared the bunk room. Harry bewitched several of the beds to come together so Hagrid could have a king sized bed. Sadly Charlie was too busy to come, and Bill and Fleur were staying with the Delacour's this year for Christmas.

Finally when everyone else returned to their rooms Remus spoke. "How is learning all of those spells going?"

"Good, I learned all of the spells from the Horcruxes book."

"What about the Occlumency, and Legilimency book?" Remus pressed on

"Well you helped me a lot on that subject, so what I have learned from you and the book, I am fairly confident that no one can penetrate my mind, I am still a bit shaky on Legilimency."

"That's fine, as long as no one can read your mind that is a must! How about Godric Gryffindor's book?"

"I am fascinated by this one spell at the end of it, but I am sticking to the order, because that spell looks extremely complicated, all of his spells look complicated. I have learned the first one only so far."

"Excellent, and then you are going to start Magical Creation?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I got a few, remember that Duel I told you about between Voldemort, and Dumbledore?" Harry asked, and Remus nodded his head. "Well I am going to first concentrate on that stuff, also I hate Dementors, I am going to try and modify a simple Patronus into, one that kills Dementors." Harry said confidently

"I like it Harry, I like it. Make sure you tell me how to kill Dementors once you figure it out, I hate Dementors too!"

The two laughed for a while at this remark, they reminisced onto some third year memories for awhile, until the subject of Sirius came up, and laughter turned to sadness.

"Well, I think it's time for bed." Remus said, Harry just nodded in agreement and the two went into their separate rooms.

Once Harry reached his room, he discarded his clothes, and put his wand on the bedside table, and slid into his extremely comfortable bed, once sleep started to get the better of him there was a knock on the door, and Hermione entered the room, and turned a small lamp on.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" She asked Harry noticed she was only wearing some skimpy undergarments, and he wasn't wearing anything. This would look really bad if anyone walked in.

"Of course, have a seat Hermione." Harry sat up in bed, and rolled over to grab his wand, careful not to expose himself. 'Accio' Harry thought softly in his head. Immediately his boxer shorts flew to him, and he quickly slid them on under the bed sheets.

Hermione looked started at this, blushed, laughed and then finally asked "Did I walk in on… well what did I walk in on?" Hermione didn't have the courage to actually say the word.

Harry instantly blushed several shades read. "NO… no… nothing like that. I have just gotten used to sleeping naked, now that I have my own place. I can't sleep with clothes on."

Hermione giggled, for some reason she was oddly turned on by this, but she did not let on at all.

Hermione scooted a little closer to Harry and started to speak. "Harry, we need to talk about the incident on platform nine and three quarters."

Harry inwardly laughed at this, he loved how she called it an incident. "OK, I was wondering when you would bring this up."

"I'm sorry about it really I am. I don't know what got into me, I didn't mean it."

Harry could tell Hermione was lying, he didn't know if it was his Legilimency skills, or just the fact that he had been so close to her for so long. "No you did, it's ok Hermione. I love you too."

Hermione's face instantly became filled with joy, and she leaned into Harry and softly kissed his lips.

Harry could feel, the warmth from her kiss, the love from her kiss, he wanted more, he needed more! He opened his mouth and started to slid his tongue in. Hermione immediately obliged, but after another second she pulled away.

"Harry we can't, not know, my parents are here, the Weasley's are here." She looked down at her knees a little embarrassed.

Harry knew she was right but he didn't care, he needed to feel this new kind of love, it was sincere and oh so warm. He didn't want to push her though, or upset her. He placed a comforting arm on her back and said "It's ok Hermione you're right. I do love you."

Hermione looked up, and smiled at Harry, she whispered "Thanks, I love you too." and slipped out into her own room to go to sleep.

Harry slipped his boxers off once more, and blissfully fell asleep.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Ron yelled practically in Harry's ear.

Harry rolled over, "What time it is?" He groggily asked

"Almost eight"

"Why are you waking me so early?" Harry asked, he didn't want to wake up

"Lets play some nine ball!" Ron said eagerly

"Come on, Ron can't we do it latter?" Harry asked

"No, I want to get in a couple of games before everyone else wakes up to open presents."

"Alright, alright give me a minute and I will meet you in the game room."

Harry was lucky enough to be a proud owner of a billiards table, it came with the house. Remus had taught Harry to play when he stayed with him, and just the other day, Harry taught Ron to play. Ron was just fascinated with the game, along with Mr. Weasley. So every free minute, Ron, and Mr. Weasley would bombard Harry, and Remus to play a game.

Harry finally made his way into the game room after he dressed. "You can break mate." Ron said

Harry grabbed his stick and broke. He made the seven ball, so he walked around to the other side of the table, and started to take aim at the one ball. But there was a loud cough behind him, and Harry turned too see Remus behind him.

"You know how much I hate to ruin a good game of pool, but everyone is already up and we would like to open presents."

"Wow you guys are up already, I thought I checked before I woke up Harry."

"Nope, were all up. I tell you what though Ron, if you really want to play pool, I will teach you the right way after we open presents." Remus said, and Ron laughed at this, they liked to give Harry a hard time, he had yet been able to bet Remus in a game.

They made their way to the Great Hall, just like at Hogwarts, Hagrid had brought in a tree from the grounds and placed it in the room. So everyone gathered around the Christmas tree. Harry suggested when he invited everyone that they randomly select one person to give a gift so they could all save on expenses, this was mostly for the Weasley's stake.

"Well I think ladies first." Harry said and smiled

"Ok, why don't you open first Ginny, since you're the youngest." Mrs. Weasley said to her only daughter.

Ginny half heartedly begun to open her present from Mr. Granger. For the first time in a while she had a small smile, it was an extremely expensive box of Chocolate. "Thank you, Mr. Granger." Ginny said very politely

Hermione was next, and Harry was lucky enough to have picked Hermione, though he told Dobby whose job it was to appear to everyone so they could draw names, to make sure he got Hermione. Hermione looked at the package it was obviously a book, she was a little disappointed, sure she loved bookes, but hey she was a girl in love, and wouldn't mind some nice jewelry. She undid the wrapping paper, and inwardly gasped, it was a gold clad, first edition of Hogwarts A History. "Oh my, Harry…" She didn't have the words to thank him, she just ran over and gave him a huge hug. Mr. Granger seemed to take notice of this and gave Harry a very interesting look, it made Harry extremely nervous.

Next up was Tonks, her gift was from Fred. She opened and gave a great laugh, it was a giant box filled with prank stuff. "I love it! I can finally get back at Remus for all of the pranks he pulls on me."

Next up was Mrs. Granger her gift was from Mrs. Weasley…

Finally they were all almost done opening presents, the only person who they had left to do was, Mr. Weasley, and his gift was from Mrs. Granger. Mr. Weasley opened it immediately and looked dumbfounded. "What is it?" Mr. Weasley asked, he was definitely intrigued.

Mrs. Granger laughed, and then started to speak "Well Hermione tells me how much your fascinated with Muggle things. It's kind of a toy, for teenagers, but my husband has one and he loves it so I thought you could enjoy it too. It's called a Game Boy."

"Game Boy?"

"Here come with me Arthur and I will show you how to use it." Mr. Granger said, and took Mr. Weasley into the other room, for the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

A/N: I know another short chapter sorry. But next chapter the action begins, we finally get some more information on the Horcruxes, I will give you a little hint, the next chapter is titled RAB. Please Review! I am getting spoiled in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban with ten plus reviews a chapter, so now I'm addicted. Also does the title of Harry Potter and El Chupacabra sound like an interesting story to you guys?


	8. Chapter 8

False Prophecy

Chapter 8: R.A.B.

By Sirius Potter

A/N: I have to address this to Trumpet-Geek- Nothing you have said has made me mad, in fact you have given me great reviews throughout this story (Some with great constructive criticism, you were the one that made me get off my lazy ass and fix all the cannon spelling). It was on a different site where I got one that just pissed me off (It was really nasty with a lot of swears, and they even went so far as too attack my fiancé so that is what got me upset). Also I would love a beta reader, but I have never got any offers. Finally I didn't put what everyone got for Christmas mainly because I didn't think anyone would care, I thought it would just be a boring part of the story.

It was a cold February morning, and Harry had bills to pay. He received a call from the local post office telling him to come into town immediately, and pay his bills. The post man said something like "No one can get to your house, for some strange reason." It was cold, too cold, but he had to go into town.

Harry reluctantly made his way outside. Even with his large cloak on it was still cold. It was tough walking through the snow to the screened in porch, he made a mental note to blow a path throw it. Once he was inside the apparation safe-zone he concentrated hard on a spot just outside the nearest village

By now Harry was a master at Apparating, luckily he no longer felt the sickening sensation it used to cause. He opened his eyes once he was done apparating, and found himself in a wooded forest, to his right he could make out an opening. He slowly made his way to it, and saw a gravel road, he took a left on it and started to walk at a brisk pace, and in no time he made it to the little village.

It was nice, only about twenty or so houses, a small little port, a general store, and the post office. Harry assumed that is where he needed to be. He made his way down the small gravel road, and then he felt something, he turned to his right and he could tell the almost warm electric vibe that he was felling, was coming from the first house on the right. It felt familiar, he couldn't put his finger on it, he knew what he was feeling had to be magic. He was never able to feel it before, but maybe it was easier here because there was only one other wizard unlike Hogwarts.

Magical signature, or not he still had his bills to pay. Once he was in the post office he went to chat with the first available clerk. "Harry Potter, I'm here to pick up my mail."

The Post man looked relieved to see Harry. "Ah yes, Mr. Potter so you're the one we can't seem to get his mail too."

"The one and only." Harry laughed

"Well hold on, one moment please?" The post man asked and he walked to the back room. He returned in a few moments with nine letters.

"Alright Mr. Potter, these three are for television, these three are for the phone, and these three are for water, and sewage." The post man said and handed Harry all nine envelops.

Harry walked over to a side desk, opened the letters, and was not surprised to see that they were all bills, and past due at that. Harry sighed, and grabbed three pieces of paper, and scribbled on them. "I'm very hard to find, enclosed is ten thousand pounds, that should cover me for awhile, please do not return the money, just keep using it to pay off future bills-- Harry Potter" Wrote out the three checks, and put them all back in the original envelope, along with his note's, and walked back up to the postman.

"Can you send them for me?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sure thing, it is the least we can do for getting you past due."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault. I paid in advance for a couple of years at least, so you wont have to worry, about trying to find the place in the future."

"Thank you very much Mr. Potter."

They said their good bye's and Harry exited the post office. Harry instantly noticed that it was still cold outside . He walked back up the street, when he reached the last house, he once again felt the sensation. He had to find out who was in it, the urge was just to strong.

He reached the front door, and knocked. Nothing, he tried a few more times again nothing. "Open up!" Harry yelled

Finally a response came from inside the house. "GO AWAY!" it was followed by a bunch of muttering, which Harry could only guess was some locking charms. Suddenly the door began to glow from all the spells and closed up tighter, however when the spells were being perform the magic seemed more pronounced. He instantly recognized it. He dove his hand and pulled out the locket that he had kept in his pocket ever since the night Albus Dumbledore died. It instantly dawned upon him, this was R.A.B.'s house. Without a thought Harry's wand was in his hand "Alohomora" The door made a little bit of noise but it did not open. "Open this damn door right now!" Harry swore

"I will blast anyone that comes threw!" R.A.B. warned

'Fuck it! I'll just blast it' Harry swore to himself "REDUCTO!" A jet of light erupted out of his wand and blasted the door off of its hinges.

Harry immediately stepped threw only to be greeted by…

"Expelliarmus!" R.A.B. yelled with his wand trained on Harry

Harry easily managed to block his spell. R.A.B. looked a little scared he still had his wand trained at Harry.

"Who the hell are you?" He swore at Harry

Harry didn't answer his question, he just once more pulled out his locket. "Does this mean anything to you!"

"OMG, you're a Death Eater! Don't kill me." R.A.B. started to cower, just as Harry was about to explain who he was a jet of green light shot out of his wand along with "Avada Kedavra!"

Instantly Harry flicked his wand and a random object, which happened to be a book, flew over and intercepted the jet of green light. Harry was now angry, he pointed his wand at R.A.B. once more and thought 'Expelliarmus' the spell rushed out of his wand and hit R.A.B. square in the chest and he flew back several feet. His wand now in Harry's hand.

"Now then, as I was about to say before you tried to kill me! Is that I'm not a Death Eater!"

"Bloody hell that hurt! Who are you then!" He demanded and then muttered under his breath "Never seen a disarming spell like that before."

"I am going to be honest with you in the hopes you do the same with me. I'm Harry Potter." Harry

"Harry? Sirius's godson?"

"How the hell do you know Sirius?" Harry demanded an answer.

"Allow me to introduce my self, Regulus Arcturus Black."

"That's bloody impossible your dead." Harry said flat out.

"I faked it."

Harry didn't want to believe it, but as soon as he said he was Sirius's brother Harry could tell he was speaking the truth. "Alright, tell me what you know about Horcruxes."

"Why should I tell you?" Regulus asked

"Well not only did you take the real locket, that caused Albus Dumbledore to die for no reason, you also have to remember I have a wand, and you don't." Harry said threatening tone

"So you're on a search to find them and destroy them?"

"Yes, what did you do with the real locket?"

"Naturally I destroyed it."

"What else do you know about Horcruxes?"

"I know he made six of them, one of them being this locket, the only other one I know of is Helga Hufflepuff's teacup."

"I know about that too. Do you know where it is?"

"The Riddle House."

This made sense to Harry, it was the location of a significant murder, and it was abandoned. "How did you know about all of this?"

"I overheard The Dark Lord, talking about it to Severus

Snape. That is why I ran and faked my own death."

Harry's blood began to boil, Snape knew about the Horcruxes all this time, and he didn't tell that to Dumbledore, he never could figure out how he hid all of this from the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Why did you stop at the locket?"

"After that potion in the cave, and the Inferi I didn't want to find out what awaited me at the Riddle house."

Harry instantly thought 'What a coward'. "Thanks for the information, I will be on my way." Harry said and started to leave.

"Wait"

"What?"

"I can help you Harry, I want to help. I know a lot about Horcruxes. When you find the cup bring it to me, I can show you how to destroy it."

"I already know how to destroy them."

"That may be true, but it can be really tricky, and sometimes The Dark Lord puts booby traps on them and it may backfire on you."

Harry thought hard for awhile, he figured it wouldn't hurt to let Regulus show him once. "Alright I will come by then. Until next time." With that Harry left the building and headed back to his house. He had to wait until Hermione, and Ron graduated to look for the cup, he promised them they could come. There was still one more thing he wanted to do before he began his search for the Horcruxes however, and that was to go Godric's Hallow.

A/N: I know this took a long time, I just got caught up in reading a great fanfic, Harry Potter and the Stone's Circle by TheGreatFox2000. It is an awesome fic. One thing I must say though, is her RAB, and the location of the cup is the same in both of our fics, I had my plot written up before I read her story, I did not mean for it to turn out like this, I just wanted to clear that up so no one says I stole it from her. Next chapter we run into Fenir Greyback, and then the one after that we have a nice little encounter with Bellatrix. Sadly however I do not know if I will write any more of his fic. At least for now, I have very few readers, and even less reviewers. I am not so prideful where I take offence to this, that is fine if it isn't popular. My other story Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is extremely popular so I am going to concentrate on that story. I really do like this one though, I think it gets better with each chapter, so I don't know I might keep writing it. Well anywise, please tell me what you thought of either this chapter, or this story as a whole.


End file.
